The National Institutes of Allergy and Infectious Diseases, the Indian Department of Biotechnology, the Indian Council of Medical Research, and the National Institutes of Health Office of AIDS Research are supporting joint teams of U.S. and Indian scientists working in Tuberculosis research in order to build an enhance biomedical and clinincal ressearch capacity.